The Perfect Gift
by ShadowDragon30
Summary: America tries to find the perfect gift for England. Little does he know that the perfect gift is right in front of him all along


This is a fanfic written for a Secret Finland gift exchange in a Hetalia fanclub on another site. Hope you enjoy this, Lenkagamine. Thanks for the fun times this year ^^

**.:The Perfect Gift:.**

If there was one holiday America loved, it was Christmas. The gifts, the decorations, the lights, Santa Claus, the hot chocolate, he even loved the reruns of corny holiday specials that always play during the days leading up to the 25th of December…

…but there was one thing he didn't like: hunting for the perfect gifts for his friend. Sure some of them were easy enough to get. France was happy to receive a few centerfolds; Japan liked video games as much as the blond nation himself; and Canada loved season tickets for hockey. Those gifts were simple enough.

England's was not.

One would think that he'd be able to get the perfect gift for the nation that had been raised by, but it never was as simple as that. Lover or not, it was still hard to find gifts for someone you had argued with for the better half of two centuries. So how would he do it?

"Very carefully, that's how," the blond muttered to himself. Especially since he had put off shopping for the bushy-browed nation until the very 22nd of December. If he was going to get him a gift, America needed to hurry.

Time to do some research. Without any further hesitation, America pulled out his cell phone, and scanned through his contacts list until he found someone who could help him with his predicament:

Japan.

"What I think you need to do, Alfred-san, is find something that Arthur-san really enjoys." Japan explained to the jet-lagged America that had arrived on his doorstep only moments earlier. The American seemed to only be half-listening to his friend. Instead, he was distractedly staring at a brand new videogame that the Asian nation had placed on pause when his friend had arrived.

"Something he really likes…?" America's brow furrowed at the thought. A far-off expression temporarily crossed his sky blue eyes before he finally snapped back to attention. "Well, Iggy really likes tea, faeries, embroidery, and stuff… but…" America frowned. "Those'd be lame gifts! I wanna give Artie something awesome!"

"Well, perhaps you don't need to buy him something," Japan explained. "A good gift comes from the heart… Or so I've heard…"

"THAT'S IT!" America leapt to his feet, startling the Asian nation. He had completely ignored the last comment Kiku had made. Instead, he had come up with his own solution. "I bet France can tell me what Iggy likes! Thanks for the help, Japan!"

Before Kiku could react, Alfred had bolted out the door. The smaller nation stared out the door that his friend had left ajar before sighing and returning to his game.

Sometimes he really questioned America's sanity…

"Ah, so you want to get Angleterre a 'special' gift for Noël, no?" France inquired, staring in a lusty manner at America.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. He would never understand how England could put up with having France living next to him… "Uhhh, yeah," he responded, ignoring the innuendo that the perverted nation implied. "Do you know what he would want?"

America couldn't have picked a worse way to word that question. A look of pure, unadulterated evil flickered in the Frenchman's eyes. "Oui, I think I know just what you're talking about, mon ami…" In an instant, Francis disappeared down the hallway of his home, leaving Alfred to wonder why that response had sounded so ominous…

France returned and simply handed America two things. America, who had been expecting some horrid, sex toys, just stared at the red, white, and blue materials. "You want me to give him underpants and a ribbon? He wouldn't wear this…" _Though he would look pretty hot in them_, he silently added.

"Him?" France just about died of laughter. "No, mon ami, they're for you! Just imagine the look on Angleterre's face when he finds you wrapped up in a patriotic bow under the Christmas tree! I can guarantee that he will 'love' his gift!" A devious smile crossed his face. "But perhaps I should test his 'gift' out first. Just to make sure it's fully functioning…"

America had bolted out the door faster than even a retreating Italian.

America slunk through the streets of London miserably. He was supposed meet up with Iggy in only a couple hours, and he still didn't have a present for him! What kind of hero couldn't find his boyfriend a Christmas present?

Perhaps he could find something in Harrods. After all, England always boasted how someone could buy anything in that store-even a lion cub in one case. Without further hesitation, America ducked inside the 5-acred building.

-one hour later-

America groaned in frustration. Why was gift giving so hard? Not only was he still at a loss for what to give England, he was lost himself! The nation wandered lost through a labyrinth of shoes when a gleam caught his eyes. A nearby glass case displayed a pair of… sandals? The sandals were decorated in rubies, and sapphires, and they even came with a complimentary necklace…

Wait… that wasn't a necklace. It was an Egyptian cobra. The instant the serpent hissed at him, America stumbled out of the shoe department in surprise. Britain was officially nuts! Who in their right mind uses a deadly snake to guard their stores? In his surprise, America backed into someone, knocking the unfortunate down.

"Ack! Sorry, I didn't see you there,,," America began to apologize only to stop when he saw who he had just bumped into. "Britain?"

Arthur dusted himself off before looking up at Alfred in surprise. "America? What are you doing here?"

America shifted uncomfortably at the question. Busted. "Erm, what are YOU doing here?"

England raised an eyebrow. "Last minute shopping for gifts…" He eyed America suspiciously. "Let me guess, you forgot to get me a gift didn't you?"

America rolled his eyes. "Pfssht! Why would you think that! Hah! That's ridiculous! Ha!"

England gave him a skeptical look. "Prove it."

America thought anxiously. Iggy had called his bluff. Now what was he supposed to do? England was tapping his foot impatiently. If he was right, the brit would never let his boyfriend live it down…

So he did the first thing he thought of. Before Britain fully realized what was happening, America had crossed the short distance between them, and pressed their lips together.

England blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to protest this public display of affection-not that he wasn't enjoying himself; however, America took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the shorter nation's mouth, effectively deepening the kiss. Finally, England caved into the kiss, and he gave up resisting America's advances. After what seemed like minutes, the pair broke away.

"So, how'd you like your gift?" America grinned, causing his lover to blush furiously, especially when he noticed the security camera focusing on them.

"Git…" He mumbled, though America knew what he really meant. With a cocky grin, he hugged the shorter blond.

"Awww, I knew you'd like it, Artie!" He snickered, grin turning into a suggestive smirk. "but just wait 'til you see you what I got you for your birthday!"


End file.
